fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Fling
Big Fling is the 11th episode of season 2 of the plum blob. Fling can't be bother to go on a diet with Tink. So he eats foods so much and gets fat quick. With Tink going on missions on his own. Fling start to wreak havoc and Tink must feed him heathy foods. The Script (Fling Huffs and Puffs) Fling: Hows that? Tink: I don't know but I must check that you lost pounds (The Bathroom) (Fling steps on the scales) Fling: darn I only lost 50 pounds Tink: Thats the point Fling: Well Since we fighting those villains and I been eating Tink: I think you should eat heathly things. Fling: I'll still eat food that I like Tink: yes but not every single.......day Fling: NO!!!!!!!! (Theme Song Start) (Theme Song Finish) (At Blob Town Diner) Bunt: WOW this looks really good. Vegette Soup Fling: Sick! Vegette Soup! Nothing that I like Tink: Vegables can be good you know Fling: What do you always be heathy Tink: Woo Woo! Fling: Which side are you on Tink Hem: Woo Woo! Fling: Heard it Pinky. for now on I'll eat junk food! Blue Blob I want a Combo and this time Super size me Rigg: are you sure that is alot of it (At Dotty and Spotty's House) Spotty: C'mon Spotty you can shoot down the hole and blow up the ship and strikes two planes and heading to the ship and..... Dotty: Spotty! (Spotty Gasped) Voice in Game: Game Over Spotty: Dotty you made me lost this game I was so close and I play all night and I never save the game and now I have to start again Dotty: You never save a game and you want to win without saving. You know we got school tommrow Spotty: Darn! Dotty: Well theres is something your should say about yourself and went to bed before Mum can send you up to bed Spotty: Well ok then Drooly Head! Dotty: Well go ahead Stupid Head! (At Tink & Fling's Castle) Tink: HUH? I why don't want your dinner Fling: Cause I'm eating Tink: Well fine if you can eat all of this! I'll be in bed Flingly Fling: OK Tinky! (Tink Sleeping) Tink: No More Chocolate Please (Sun Rise) Fling (Off Screen): Woo Hoo! (Tink Wakes up) Tink: Whats going on Ahh!! Fling: It work Tink Tink: Whats Wrong with you Fling did you stay up all night Fling: Yep and I never sleep a wink Tink: I guess so (Alarm Sieins) Tink: Whats the in trouble Prof. Pink: Theres something going on Blue Planet something big! Tink: I got something big too Prof. Pink: Yeah you can name every villain you can name Tink: Well I can name alot of villains Black Mistress, The Growing Glob, Red Blaze. Prof. Pink: There all here inculding Yellow and Green Jester Fling: Yellow and Green Jester. I haven't seen him for a while Prof. Pink: You haven't? Fling: I had to be honest. Prof. Pink: Oh. Tink: Fling! Fling: What, Tink. Tink: Something is wrong on Blue Planet. Fling: Been there, Done that. Tink: THIS IS SERIOUS! Fling: Oh. OKAY!! TBA Category:Episodes